


Trick-or-Treat

by nightsfromseoul



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsfromseoul/pseuds/nightsfromseoul
Summary: Hangyul has to take his little brother Dohyon trick-or-treating. They encounter a scary house that all the kids avoid.





	Trick-or-Treat

"Okay Dohyon, I think we've hit up all the neighborhoods already. Ready to go home?" Hangyul asked, hands full with trick-or-treat bags his little brother had already filled up.

Dohyon had a third, half full bag in his small hands. He held it up saying, "Not full yet."

Hangyul held in a sigh, glancing down at his watch. He was missing _ the _ soccer game of the season. He bent down so that he was eye to eye with his brother. Dohyon was wearing the most adorable hamster costume Hangyul had ever seen. He brought his hands up, squishing Dohyon’s cheeks.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Hangyul said, giving Dohyon a kiss on the forehead before straightening up.

“Bleh.” Dohyon rubbed at his head, frowning at his older brother.

Hangyul let out a laugh as he brought up a map on his phone. “Okay, looks like there’s a neighborhood a couple streets down that we haven’t gone to yet. That’s the last one then we’re going home alright?” 

Dohyon nodded his head eagerly, eyes sparkling at the thought of getting more candy. They started down the street, Dohyon skipping along happily. They were halfway through the neighborhood, when Hangyul glanced at his watch again. _ If we hurry, I might be able to make it for the second half. _ Hangyul was lost in thought, thinking about the game when he felt a tug on his shirt.

“Hyung.” 

“Hmm? What is it?” Hangyul looked down at his brother, who was pointing at the house across the street.

The house was straight up _ spooky. _There were purple and green lights in the trees giving the place an eerie, ghostly cast. Skeletons hung from the tree limbs and cobwebs were everywhere. Hangyul could see a robed figure, its skeleton face barely peeking out, on the roof just above the front door. A sound system was playing Halloween music, the harsh chords gyrating against their ears.

“Wow. They must really love Halloween,” Hangyul muttered. He felt Dohyon grab his hand and shuffle closer to him. “You want me to go with you?”

Dohyon hesitated a moment before nodding. This kid would never give up a chance to get candy, no matter how scared he was. They started up the walkway, Dohyon peeking through his fingers. Fake spiders crawled across the bushes and when a huge spider dropped in front of them from a branch, Dohyon let out a small scream. 

"I wanna go back, hyung." 

Hangyul looked down at his brother, surprised. Dohyon had his eyes screwed shut and his lower lip was trembling. Hangyul lifted Dohyon up and settled him on his hip. 

"Don't worry, Dohyonie. We're almost there." 

They crossed the few feet left to the door, Dohyon clinging to his brother when Hangyul tried to put him down. Hangyul just shrugged and reached out to knock on the door.

"T-trick-or-treat." The words came from Dohyon, seemingly automatic after spending hours gathering candy.

The door swung open slowly. A young man stood in the doorway, a bowl full of candy in his hands. When his eyes met Hangyul's they widened in surprise.

"Hangyul?"

Hangyul felt a grin find its way to his lips. "Hey, hyung."

Seungyoun returned his grin, his eyes turning into half crescent moons. He nodded his head towards Dohyon.

"Is that cutie your little brother we always hear so much about?"

"Mmhm. Dohyonie, this is hyung's friend, Seungyoun hyung."

"Hi," Dohyon said shyly.

"Your house scared him but Dohyonie can't resist candy." 

Seungyoun let out a soft peal of laughter. "Ah, sorry Dohyonie. Since you're the cutest hamster I've ever seen, you can have as much candy as you'd like."

Seungyoun held the bowl out and Dohyon carefully picked out the best candy. Hangyul could hear the faint sounds of the soccer game coming from within Seungyoun's house.

"Hyung are you watching the game?"

"Yeah." Seungyoun glanced between the brothers. "Do you want to come in and watch it?"

"Ah, well it's up to Dohyon. Dohyonie?"

Dohyon glanced uncertainly between his brother, Seungyoun, and his not nearly full enough trick-or-treat bag. He held it out to his brother. "Not full yet."

Seungyoun could see the hopeful look on Hangyul's face fade away. Hangyul loved soccer and it must be killing him to be missing the biggest game this season. But of course, Hangyul never could refuse his younger brother.

"If your brother doesn't mind, you can have the rest of this candy Dohyonie." Seungyoun held up the still full bowl slightly. "You guys are actually the first ones to come and it's already pretty late so I don't think anyone else will show up."

Dohyon looked at his brother eagerly. "Please hyung?"

Hangyul pretended to think about it for a moment before nodding his head. Dohyon let out a whoop, squirming down to the floor. He took the bowl from Seungyoun's hands and walked into the house. Seungyoun looked at Hangyul, eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, hyung. He _ really _likes candy."

They both burst out laughing. Seungyoun ushered him in and shut the door behind them. They found Dohyon on the couch, his tiny fingers picking through the bowl of candy. They settled on either side of Dohyon.

"Have you really not had anyone come trick-or-treating besides us?" Hangyul asked.

"You're the first ones all night. I think I may have overdone it with the decorations." Seungyoun shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his face.

"Maybe just a little bit," Hangyul chuckled. "I thought you lived in an apartment, hyung?"

"I do. I'm just house sitting for my parents while they're away."

"Ahh." 

The soccer game came on and Hangyul watched, eyes glued to the tv. It was during the middle of the second half when Hangyul noticed Dohyon was asleep, a pile of candy wrappers surrounding him. Hangyul cut short the whoop he was about to let out, not wanting to wake his brother. Seungyoun turned at the odd sound, noticing Dohyon as well.

"Do you want to let him sleep in my room? So we don't wake him up."

Hangyul nodded and carried Dohyon carefully, following Seungyoun to a room. He tucked Dohyon into the bed and kissed his forehead gently before returning to watch the game.

Hangyul dug through the candy bowl, spotting his favorite candy. He reached for it at the same time as Seungyoun. Their eyes met as they both held onto the candy. Hangyul let go first, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry hyung. You can have it."

Seungyoun smiled and handed Hangyul the candy. He scooted closer to Hangyul and they were sitting side by side now.

"It's okay, I'll just find another one. Do you like the cherry flavor?"

Hangyul nodded. "It's my favorite."

"Mine too." Seungyoun had already found another candy and he popped it into his mouth.

Hangyul couldn't help but admire Seungyoun's lips. They were full and stained a slight pink from the candy. Hangyul wanted to kiss him. He felt his cheeks burn and he turned his attention back to the game. 

There was about 15 minutes left in the game when Seungyoun let out a small huff of breath. Hangyul turned towards him, a question in his eyes.

"Hyung?"

"Did you eat the last cherry candy?" Seungyoun was pouting.

Hangyul opened his mouth, the last cherry candy sitting on his tongue. "Sorry hyung. I didn't know it was the last one."

"Give it back."

"What?"

"I said." Seungyoun leaned closer to Hangyul, a playful smile on his lips. "Give. It. Back."

Seungyoun's lips were a hair's breadth away from Hangyul's. Hangyul leaned in and their lips met. Seungyoun's lips were warm and they tasted sweet. Hangyul's stomach did a flip when he felt Seungyoun's tongue sliding between his lips. Seungyoun kissed him deeply, exploring every inch of Hangyul's mouth.

Hangyul was sure that somewhere in the background, fireworks were going off. When they parted, Hangyul felt dizzy. Seungyoun was grinning at him, the cherry candy between his teeth. Hangyul felt a surge of heat go through him. 

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to share, Seungyoun?"

Seungyoun gave Hangyul a sultry look, shaking his head.

"I guess you'll just have to teach me, Hangyul."

Hangyul pulled Seungyoun onto his lap, and their lips met again. Hangyul could feel his heart beating furiously in his chest. He had wanted this for so long, but Seungyoun had felt out of his league. It was like a Halloween miracle. 

They pulled apart, their breaths heavy. Hangyul began kissing his way down Seungyoun's neck, a trail of light red marks left in his wake. A spot just above Seungyoun's collar bone caused him to let out a small moan when Hangyul kissed him there. Hangyul smiled against his skin, paying extra attention to that spot. He wrapped his hands around Seungyoun's waist pulling him closer.

Seungyoun had somehow managed to unbutton Hangyul's shirt and his hands were roaming all over his chest. His fingers were lightly tracing over Hangyul's muscles, causing him to shiver. Hangyul tugged on Seungyoun's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. They pressed against each other tightly, the warmth of their bodies touching spurring them on. Soft moans, whimpers of pleasure, and the drone of the television were the only sounds heard. Until Hangyul heard a small voice calling out his name.

"Hangyul hyung?"

Hangyul groaned against Seungyoun's lips. "Why now?" He grumbled to himself.

Seungyoun giggled, pressing soft kisses all over Hangyul's face while he buttoned his shirt back up. He slipped his own shirt back on and snuggled up against Hangyul's chest.

"Kids have the best timing, don't they?"

"I think you mean the worst," Hangyul muttered. 

Dohyon called for him again and the two boys reluctantly separated. Seungyoun gave him one last sweet kiss.

"Let's finish what we started later, okay?" Seungyoun murmured softly, smiling at him and Hangyul felt his heart stutter.

"Okay."

Hangyul couldn't resist and he kissed Seungyoun again. And again. And again. Seungyoun pushed him away with a laugh and they both got up to check on Dohyon.

He had a stomach ache. 

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween 2019 Special!  
Kinda up at the last minute but oh well. Wrote this to help get me out of this weird writing funk I've been in! Hoping to update my other works, Muse & Fallen For You, soon!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twt @nightsfromseoul
> 
> Apologies if the formatting is a bit funky. I'm uploading on mobile. :)


End file.
